A Tale of Two Halliwells
by Fairywiccagal
Summary: This is a story about Piper and Leo’s daughter, True, and Phoebe's daughter, Kiari, who get excepted to Hogwarts. There they meets all the Harry Potter characters and chaos ensues! Charmed Harry Potter crossover!
1. True 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction and not even the revised draft. It's my test run to see if anyone would be interested in a Harry Potter/Charmed fic. Review to let me know if you are. Also as this is my first fic no flames please. I hope you all like it. (Oh and I apologize for being so bad at Hagrid's accent.)_

**This is a story about Piper and Leo's daughter True who gets excepted to Hogwarts. There she meets all the Harry Potter characters and chaos ensues!**

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I also don't have any money so suing me would be pointless. **_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoCharmed/HarryPotterxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ever since I was a kid my life has been filled with demons. On my 7th birthday I even got turned into a vampire, but I'm not one anymore my mom and my aunts fixed it. . We had always celebrated my birthday's in style, typically with me or one of my brothers being kidnapped by demons. But my 11th birthday was different, instead of the usual demon appearances a letter came for me. We didn't know who it was from and it freaked my mom out.

"Leo! Come here", she called. He promptly orbed in.

"Hey, honey," he kissed her, "What's wrong?"

"This letter came for True, but I don't know who it's from."

"Well… we have to find out so open it slowly." She opened it and read it aloud

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wait What?," she paused for a moment and then continued reading, "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Wyatt said, "We await your owl? What does that mean? Dad, do you know anything about this school?"

"Nothing, but I'll go ask the Elders. They're sure to know something," said Dad as he orbed out.

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes before my mom said, "Well, as you were," and we all cracked up. Chris then cut the cake and doled out pieces. After we had all eaten our fill and cleared the table, I started to look at the letter again and I noticed there was another leaf of paper.

"Hey, guys. There's something else here. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform.

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathida Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllidas Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Where can you buy all this stuff? Because it's certainly not anywhere around here. And since when does magic use wands? Although I do suppose a cauldron would be helpful for potions." As I was babbling away Dad orbed back in. "And then- Dad! What did you find out?"

"The Elders know nothing. " he sighed dejectedly. "Piper, honey, what do we do?"

"Well I guess we just ignore it and hope they don't send another one. It isn't the

best solution, but it might work."

**3 Days Later**

We had just sat down to lunch of homemade chicken noodle soup and BLTs, when there came a huge booming knock on the door. My mom looked scared and no one moved until Wyatt said "Demons don't usually knock," and we all laughed.

My mom stood up and walked towards the door, we all follow her because it was habit. When she opened the door we saw a giant of a man standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He had a black overcoat with more pockets than I had ever seen And a small pink umbrella clutched in his hands. He smiled a crinkly smile and said "Couldn't make a cup o' tea, could yeh?" Mom looked at him and unsure of what he was flicked her hands.


	2. Kiari 1

My 11th birthday party was lonely. Even though my parents, Phoebe and Coop, my two sisters, Phaedra and Allie, and my Aunt and Uncle, Paige and Henry, and their children, Bella, Ashleigh, and Henry Jr. were all there, there was still something major missing from my party. My cousins, Wyatt, Chris, and True, and their parents, Piper and Leo. Though I love my sisters, and other cousins, none of them are as close to me as my cousin True. She and I have been practically inseparable since birth (also Wyatt and Chris would add some wonderful pizzazz to my party). She's my best friend. Though to tell you the truth I wasn't at her party either so I probably deserve this. Karma or what not. Thing is with out them here it was really, really boring.

The cake sat in front of me almost taunting me. All eleven candles were glowing.

"Do you think maybe we should just start without them?" My mother asked

"No, we can't. It just won't be the same without True."

"Well Kiari, I don't know what to tell you. They are 45 min. late. I think we have to start with out them."

"What if they got in trouble? What if they are trapped in the under world and none of us notice till to late because we were singing happy birthday and eating cake?"

"If they were in any kind of danger one of your cousins would have contacted you through telepathy."

"I guess you're right. I suppose we have to start the party without them."

We all looked at each other for a moment then Paige started them in a rendition of happy birthday. As the song surrounded me I could only think about my cousin and wonder where the hell she could possibly be. When the song ended I blew out the candles and made my usual wish (to meet Haley Joel Osment). Then something happened and unfortunately for me it wasn't my wish being granted. I looked across the room as something shimmered into my sight.

"Demon!" I yelled as loud as my lungs could stand which I must say was really loud. But before I could blow it up my mother grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked at her. "He needs to be vanquished." I turned to Paige with sudden desperation. "Paige do something! Throw a potion at him. You can't just stand there while a demon is in the house. Well… aren't you going to do anything?"

"Well" Paige started to explain "I don't think that you would be very happy if I vanquished your biological father." She finished surprisingly calm.

I looked around the room. Every one was staring at me. Finally I looked strait at the man they called my father for a few seconds then waved my hand towards him sending him flying across the room, and then I started walking towards where he landed."

"I have a father and his name is Coop. I am not half demon, but half Cupid. Last but not least the way I see it anybody who says other wise is an idiot." I said furiously. I held my arms up preparing to blow his head off his shoulders.

"No, stop." He said holding his hands up as though in surrender. "I really am your father."

I shook my head at him.

_That's real low demon. Brain wash my family into thinking you're my dad then trying to make me believe you too._

He had righteously pissed me off. But just as I was about to try and blow him up again I noticed a strange feeling on my right hand. I looked down to find an energy ball in my hand.

"Now do you see that it's true?" He asked me slowly starting to get up.

My lip started to quiver as I began to cry.

"I see that it is true but I still don't understand. Why would anyone leave their daughter you jerk?" I had by now started throwing things at him. First a candle. "Do you expect me to even believe for one second that you ever actually cared?" Then the candle holder. "If you even cared, truly cared about me why did you leave me?" Finally I threw a hardcover book. Then the tears started pouring again.

"Would you stop throwing things for just one second and let me explain?" I sat on the couch. "I am not here expecting to be just let back into your life. I don't deserve that."

"Damn right you don't." I exclaimed.

"Kiari!" my mother said looking at me like I was in trouble, which I probably was.

"Sorry mom."

"Let me finish. I am here because I have a letter for you from Professor Dumbledore inviting you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was having problems finding where you lived because you don't live in the manor." He takes a very official looking letter out of his pocket.

I open it and begin to read.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Wait there's more:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform.

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathida Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllidas Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS "

"Well I'm going to leave now. Happy 11th Kairi." He then shimmers out of the apartment.

"So does the demon have a name, or are we just gonna keep calling him demon?"

"His name is Cole Turner, and I would appreciate if we never have to mention him again." My mother said.

_Well at least that explains the Turner in Kairi Turner Halliwell. _

"Fine by me." I answered.

For a long time there was a silence which was finally broken by Coop.

"So let's open presents shall we?" He asked.

"Okay…"

The first present I opened was from Coop. It was a brand new transporting ring for cupids (mine had cracked).

"Thanks." I said unsure of how I could use it now that I knew that I wasn't half cupid.

The next was a shrinking copy of the book of shadows that Paige had magically copied and made to shrink so I could always have it with me.

"Thanks Auntie Paige."

All of her kids had made me cards with moving drawings in them.

"Thanks guys."

My sisters together pitched in to get me a DVD of Sixth Sense. Though I already had a copy this one was very special because it was signed by Haley Joel Osment.

"Wow! Thank you so much."

The last present was from my mother. It was a pack of really nice tarot cards. The note attached said: If you should find that your power to see the future fails you.

"Thanks mom."

After yet another awkward silence I finally spoke.

"So... am I going to Hogwarts?"

"Well we were planning on sending you to Magic School but if you really want to go…"

"I do. It sounds really interesting." 

"In that case we need to do some shopping."

"Where are we going to get all this stuff on the list? I don't now any book store here that sells these." I said looking at the list once again. To answer my question a voice popped into my head.

_Go to the Leaky Cauldron then to Diagonally. There you will find all the supplies you require._

It was Cole's voice.

_Get out of my head._


	3. True 2

Normally this would have caused the big hairy man to explode and it all would be over, whatever _**it**_ was, but instead the man glowed for about 3 seconds and then returned to his original state. We all stared at him as he said, "Professor Dumbledore warned about your magic, how it was different, he cast a spell to protect me from it too."

"Who are you?" said Chris with a queer look on his face, one I can't even describe.

"Oh I didn' introduce myself. My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I am the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

I let out a gasp of realization. "That's where that letter came from. Letter!" I called orbing it into my hand. My mom, being the worrier that she is, began to ask questions.

"Where is Hogwarts? What do they teach? Why are you here? What does 'We await your owl' mean? Is Dumbledore a kind man? Do they exercise corporal punishment? Who teaches? Who else-"

"Mom, let the poor man breathe!" said Wyatt.

"So…, Hagrid , right?," he nodded, " Why are you here?" I said as kindly as I could.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore had a feeling that you would be suspicious of the letter and that you wouldn't respond, so he sent me to show you that there was nothing to be suspicious of."

"Well, what now?" said Mom

"I take you get your supplies. Now we can always fly, but that will take a while. So, if you have a faster way…"

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked latching on to his arm.

"To the Leaky Caldron why-" he said as we orbed away.

We arrived to a bunch of weirdly dressed people staring at us. Wyatt, Chris and Mom showed up three seconds later.

We all stood there for about a minute before I said, "Hagrid, where do we go next?" He pointed towards the back door and before a bunch of people crowded around asking us questions about orbing, we hurried out. We found ourselves in a small room with three brick walls and the wood wall behind us with the door. All that was in the room was a trashcan. He tapped the bricks in some weird pattern above the trashcan with his frilly pink umbrella and suddenly the bricks started moving. They formed arch and through it, we could see a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. On this street were more people wearing weird clothes and there were stores for everything from potion ingredients to magical ink.

"Wow," breathed Mom and Wyatt as one. Chris just stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Hagrid said, "So this is Diagon Alley and it's where you and all the other Hogwarts students buy their supplies."

We all stood there in shock for a couple more seconds before my brothers and all tried to go in three different directions. We got about 10 feet before we were stopped by some sort of spell. We looked around to see my mom had cast it. "We stay together!! This is a new thing for all of us, we know nothing about strange world, we need to keep together and stay safe." She said with frantic eyes.

"Okay mom, how about we go get True's books, and then her wand, and then her potion ingredients, and then her robes, or whatever, and then maybe we can get her some sort of cool magical pet. Just chill, mom we will take this one step at a time." Wyatt took charge and figured out what we were going to do.

The first place Hagrid took us was some sort of book store named Flourish and Blots and it was amazing. There were books every where, on shelves, tables, and piles that couldn't possibly stand up. My mom went up to the counter, "My daughter, here is a first year, um… Warthog student. She needs her books."

The clerk stared at her for a minute before, he responded, "Do you mean Hogwarts?"

"Yeah that's it, Hogwarts. Sorry, I'm new at this."

"Not at all, Madam." He turned to get my books.

I quickly walked away, I wanted to get as much distance between me and my embarrassing mother as physically possible. I really do love her, but seriously. I was wandering around the humongous maze of a store and had just stopped to look at a book when a bushy haired girl plowed into me and the huge stack of books she was carrying flew everywhere.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry, I couldn't see over the massive pile of books I was carrying and I was moving at an excessively fast pace. You are a completely untargeted victim of my carelessness." Said the girl.

"No worries, You're obviously sorry and you like books, so we have something in common. My name is True Halliwell, what's yours?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. And although this might be an imposition, would you mind terribly helping me carry these books to the cashier? Its way too much for me to carry on my own, I'm afraid."

"I would love to help you."

I know this seems a bit excessive, but I wanted to learn as much as I could about the wizarding world, as fast as possible."

"So, I take it, you aren't a wizard."

"Well, actually, I 'm a muggle-born witch. This means that I was born of people who have no magic, in their blood, at least as far as we know."

"Cool, me too. Except not. My family is magical, but not in a wands and cauldrons kind of way, we are a old wiccan family. It was a surprise to get this letter, it means I have two kinds on magic, this type of 'Merlin magic' and wiccan magic, its kinda cool actually."

"That is 'cool' as you put it. Can I learn about wiccan magic? And do spells and such?"

"You can, but you will never have powers like I do, because I was born with them. If you work hard though, you will be what is known as a witch practioner."

Just then, we got to the front counter and my mom was just wrapping up. I set Hermione's books down and bade her goodbye. "I'll see you at school." Then we went to look for my brothers who had gone into an animal store down the street with Hagrid. They came out with 4 different animals. They had a big red beautiful bird, which I later found out was a phoenix, a rare miniature hippogriff, a black and white cat, and a spotted owl. My mom was livid.

"I told you to buy her a pet for her birthday and you bought her 4??!!!?" Hissed my mom.

"Well, they all seemed like her and I couldn't decide. They weren't that expensive, so I bought them all. I was only gonna buy the three, but according to Hagrid owls are very useful. I was just trying to look out for my sister."

My mom was visibly calming down. "Okay, I know you just did it out of love." She closed her mouth for a moment and before I could even open my mouth to ask the question that was forming in my head, she said, "Yes, True, you can keep all your new pets. Now let's go get your robes, you can name your pets later." So, we trudged off to the Madam Malkin's, to get wizarding robes, whatever the heck those are.


End file.
